The present invention relates to display devices and particularly to a system for displaying real products in combination with rear-projected image backgrounds.
The display of products in many industries is difficult on a large scale due to the physical size of the products being displayed. Thus, for example, in the furniture business, tremendously large floor space is required to display entire rooms of furniture. For many stores, particularly smaller stores, and/or stores handling a variety of goods, this is practically impossible due to their limited space. In such situations, only selected individual pieces of furniture can be shown, or else a very limited number of "rooms" of furniture. Because of this limitation, and the need for most potential customers to see groupings of furniture items being considered, smaller stores are experiencing serious difficulties.
Additionally, it is frequently desirable to display furniture and other products in the environment in which they would be used. Accordingly, in large furniture stores with sufficient space, separating panels have been employed which include draperies, windows and the like to simulate room environments. While such displays provide the desired effect, they are relatively fixed in nature, so that the drapery colors, shapes and so forth cannot easily be changed. And, such displays are expensive as well as inflexible.